


ART for The Sum of Its Parts Series

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Just So You Know, this is a Sterek series, but they are an asexual-but-romantic pairing in an open relationship. Derek is asexual; Stiles has a Friend With Benefits arrangement with Erica (with Derek's okay) but Derek and Stiles are in a committed, romantic relationship.





	ART for The Sum of Its Parts Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558985) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 




End file.
